Sucked Out of Minecraft
by Diamondzcraft
Summary: So we have all heard of those "Sucked into Minecraft" stories right? Well this is a little different.. One day, Dylan spills water on his laptop, causing the game to corrupt. Notch sends our female character in the game, to this strange dimension, known as 'Earth'. Will she be able to cope in this strange world? Dylan needs to help her. Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

Sucked Out of Minecraft

My dark room was starting to illuminate. I immediately stood up and dashed to the button labeled "Start from where we left off". I pulled my fist back and swang it forward as hard as I could. The message said to me: "Downloading Terrain... Loading Chunks..." Finally I saw a deep dark cave in front of me. I really hated these places, they give me the creeps, but I have to stay in character or Minecraft will be shut down...

"Master_of_Illusions has joined the game... Real name: Dylan" The message popped into my head._ Hmm so we have Dylan again? Alyssa never seems to come online as much as she used to..._

"W" The message said to me, and as soon as you could say "Moo" I started to move forward. "Player is typing '/gamemode 1'". _Gotta be quick. _I concentrated my mind, "Super fast fists, fly forever feet, anything I want I get. Nine lives are nothing, Infinity is best, Master of everything!", I chanted as quick as I could. I felt my body ease as he finished typing gamemode 1.

"Space x2"

I immediately flew into the air hitting my head on the roof of the cave, good thing I'm in creative.

"Player is typing /gamemode 0" _Aww already? What a let down I like creative mode. _"Slow and steady, Gravity is good, work for what you want, weak little kitty" I said sadly, but also quickly.

I felt pressurized as I hit the ground when he finished typing /gamemode 0

"Player is pressing f5 twice"

I swiftly jumped forward then spun around to face Dylan. He stared at the screen with an "Oh come on.." face

"Damn, my sister changed my skin again?" he asked himself. I heard a weird voice, then Dylan yelled "Coming Mum!". He jumped out of his seat and ran towards the kitchen.

"_Damn"? Whats that supposed to mean? I look fine like this. _I was wearing a grey-ish white jacket with red randomly placed in some areas. I also had a red shirt underneath with a picture of a creeper face on it. My hair is long and dark brown, with green and white head phones. My shoes were black, white and red. I had denim jeans with black patches in a few places. My eyes were also blue like diamonds. My skin was a little pale as well.

A minute later Dylan came back with a drink of water which he carelessly placed next to the 'Laptop' or whatever humans called it. He pressed f5 again, and I returned to my usual position. After a while we ended up mining, we found 24 iron, 17 gold ( sorry skydoesminecraft fans I only did it for proper punctuation please forgive me!) , 48 coal, 12 lapis, and 8 diamonds. Even though Dylan was doing all the work, I felt pretty proud of myself.

"Gotta get something to eat." he said to himself quietly. He jumped out of his computer seat and ran to the kitchen again. To tell the truth it gets a little tiring when ever Dylan plays Minecraft. He plays for _hours, _only stopping a few times if he has to go do something. I'm glad he's really into minecraft, but I think he's a little _too_ crazy about it... I know it may get boring with only a little sister but he can go play at his friend's house or something...

A few minutes later Dylan came running up to his computer like a mad man. _Dude it's only been five minutes. Yeah i know minecraft __** is **__the best game ever but no need to go crazy over it. It's not like your on 24/7... _

OK, Dylan was going crazy... and I did say he was going _too_ crazy. But after what happened he was going _dangerously_ crazy. When he got back to his seat he ended up accidentally banging his fist into his drink, and lets just say it was on the left side of his laptop... and his left hand knocked the drink over... and it was knocked to the left side... which meant it was knocked onto the laptop!

My virtual body started to tingle, and a giant face appeared in front of me. The area around me started to glow red. Then the face said something.

"Hey it's Notch, we need to make this quick" The master of the game said quickly. "Your land is being corrupted by water, if you stay in here when this land dies, you die." he said even quicker then before.

"Holy Crap!" I heard Dylan yell.

"If you are to survive, you must leave this world." Notch said blankly.

"But Notch-" I protested, but I got interrupted.

He had a serious expression, I could tell there was no reason in arguing.

"Shoot my face to live." he said calmly. I was about to protest again, but he said something before I could.

"Don't worry I'm a hologram so nothing bad will happen to me but if you don't shoot my face something bad will happen to _you_." he said in a way that meant business. A bow appeared in my hand. I didn't hesitate, I pulled the string back and placed an arrow the area where it should go. "10, 9, 8..." I heard a robotic voice say.. "Hurry!" Notch yelled. "7, 6, 5.." I aimed at The master's face and closed my eyes.

"Goodbye Notch.." I said quietly.. "4.."

"We'll get you back." he said sternly. "3..."

"Thank you... Master" I whispered. "2.." I release by arrow, and even though he was a hologram, it hit him straight in the nose. "O-" ( That's the start of one by the way). Purple and Green particles started to appear around me in some sort of dance. They started to multiply, it really was a beautiful sight. _I know you will send me somewhere good for me Master..._

"Take care" Notch said sadly. "We will send you back, when we can that is, Jeb, I, and the others will work very hard to release you.".

The particles started to spin around me extremely fast, so fast I was starting to become dizzy. I felt my body being lifted off the ground slowly. This was the time..

"Thankyou Notch!" I yelled. "Thank you so much for all you have done for me! This means so much to me! I have no idea, at all, what I would do without you! Thankyou... Thankyou so much Master! Take care!" I finished. I heard no reply.. But I knew... I knew that Notch heard me.

The damp cave smell drifted away... Me myself started to spin.. _Where are you sending me Notch?. _I slowly stopped spinning, the particles were gradually slowing down... I felt my feet softy touch the ground. The particals immediately stopped spinning, I stared upwards as they flew into the air. They spun in a small circle, purple touching purple, green touching green. They slowly formed the shape of a necklace, and that shape turned into reality, for it transformed into a necklace, and slowly dropped onto my neck.

I was about to look at my surroundings, but before me stood a _very_ familiar looking boy.

"Oh... My... Notch..."

**A/N HOW'S AT? I've had this idea for a long time, I thought of it after reading a few of those "Sucked into Minecraft" stories. I'M NOT SAYING I DON'T LIKE THEM! But I thought I would do something a little different.. and here it is. I know the first chapter is a little short, (or I read too fast) but I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be out really soon, sooner than you think ( unless it rains because that makes my internet drop out ever since we had the massive storms in my area..) For a while chapters for my stories will come out quicker because I was super excited when I got my account hehe. OK I don't think you want to listen to me talk all day (or your mind saying what I'm saying) so.. uh... BYE! DIAMONDZ OUTA! My internet dropped out when I was gonna post this! But it obviously was fixed, so.. um... YAY! **


	2. Emotions

"Oh.. My.. Notch.." I stated as I stared at Dylan, with eyes as wide as an owl.

"What the freaking hell?!" Dylan cried as he jumped back. He looked stunned to see me. I guess it's not normal to see someone from a game in your own house. But I guess if he was sucked into minecraft I would be suprized as well. He started to slowly back away, as if I was going to punch him to death, although it's really not that bad, it happens to me in survival games sometimes.

"Umm... hi..." I mumbled quietly. I was a bit shy since it seems I'm in "Earth".

Dylan just stood there, astonished at the sight of me. It was actually a little annoying... I think he tried to say something but all that he did was open and close his mouth, actually, it looked quite funny, no... _very_ funny. I started to giggle, which soon turned into a small laugh. Dylan raised an eyebrow of confusion, then started to join in somehow, until we were noth laughing our heads off. I wiped some water out of my eye, and calmed myself down. But Dylan turned back to his feared expression.

"Wh-who are y-you?" he stammered. Finally I can introduce myself.

"I am..." then I stopped. I only just remembered... I don't _have_ a name. " Ur... I'm... Um... I don't have a name..." mumbled. Dylan just stood there, staring at me. I thought he would start to laugh at me, but he smiled and looked me in the eye.

"Well... where did you come from?" his feared expression now gone. That made me happy, I didn't like it when people were scared of me, unless they're Herobrine or Israphel. "I just hope your not an intruder." he added. I grinned at him and started to speak quickly.

"I'm from the game Minecraft, my master is Notch, I spawned in a snow biome, I used to have a dog called Trolly because he played tricks on me alot, but he's dead now sooo... yeah. Oh! And your name Dylan right? And you have a sister called Alyssa right...?" I slowed down, I realised I was talking to fast. "Um.. sorry.. I'm just so excited to meet you.. I always wanted to, from the day I saw you start playing." I finished with a smile.

Dylan blinked a few times, surprised at how fast I was talking, but smiled and held his hand out to me.

"Well you are right, my name is Dylan! It's really nice to meet you. I can't believe your from Minecraft! And my sisters name is Alyssa and-" he was cut off by a that same strange noise from earlier.

"Dylan, who are you talking to?" the voice said slowly.

"Oh crap Mum! Go go hide under the table!" he whispered loudly, forcefully pushing me under the table, which I crouched under, hoping that "mum" wouldn't see me. Through the legs of the wooden chairs, I saw a pair of skinny legs walk quickly towards Dylan.

"U-uh I was uh.. talking to mys-self mum, um.." he mumbled quietly. The voice was a lot clearer this time, and sounded a little too loud.

"Hmm... I guess..." the figure said slowly, turning around to walk into the hall way, but suddenly stopped and turned to Dylan. As she did I poked my head out from under the table a little and could see the face of the woman. She had long brown hair, a red shirt on, a long black skirt, and some black high heels, and her skin was sort of tan. _She looks a little like Dylan. _I thought. He had brown hair like her, his skin was the tiniest bit tan, their eyes were the same shade of blue, and he was a little skinny.

"Honey I have to tell you something important." she started. "As you know, your sister has been very sick lately, and we havn't been able to find the right sort of medicine.. Well the other day your Dad and I were looking on the internet, and we found a medicine for her, that will _hopefully_ cure her but-" she was stopped mid-sentence.

"Mum that's great! We should go get it right awa-" he stopped, his mum continuing what she was saying.

"_But_ it's in another county, on the other side of the Australia, in which it is in Canada. We're going to go there, but... you'll have to stay behind. We don't have enough money to bring you, Alyssa, Dad, and I. We know your old enough to stay here, if you don't feel safe, you can talk to the neibours, call someone in the family, or talk to your friends. Although... we will be away for an _extremely_ long time. The medicine takes about two or three months to take effect, and, we still don't have enough money to travel back to Australia, so your Dad and I will be getting jobs there. Dylan, I'm sorry we can't bring you with us, but your sister _really_ needs the medicine. I know it may get a little lonely, but you have your friends and neibours. Dylan... I really hope you understand, I'm so sorry about all this." she finished.

I saw Dylan's body start to shake, and strange noises were coming from him, and water was coming out from his eyes and dripping onto the floor. _Was he... was he crying?_ His Mum slowly wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a hug. Soft sniffles were coming from him, but the shaking started to relax, and the strange noises were less frequent.

"I.. uur..." he stammered. Soft urs, and uuhs were coming from him, showing that he was still holding the sad emotions. He finally gathered enough courage to speak. "M-mum when a-are you guys l-leaving...?" he asked, his voice cracking. His mum still hugging him, answered in a soft tone, her eyes closed.

"We will be leaving in two days..." she said quietly. I thought Dylan was going to burst into tears, but instead, pushed himself away from his mum, and looked her in the eye.

"I... I understand mum..." he said, gathering all the courage he could. His mum forced a sad smile, her eyes blured with tears. She slowly pecked him on the cheek and walked to Alyssa's room.

I hesitantly walked out from under table, and shuffled over to Dylan, who was looking down. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, I know I would be sad if my parents were moving to the other side of the world.

"Dylan... hey... whats wrong? Are you OK?" I asked in my sweetest voice. He slowly looked up, his face red with sadness. He opened his mouth slightly, his teeth were forced to touch each other, his eyes started to become smaller, and small weeping noises were coming from him, tears were appearing in his blue eyes. Suddenly his palms shot up to his face, only showing small parts of his skin, sudden strangled noise were escaping is mouth. I slowly walked forward and rubbed my hand on his shaking back, trying to comfort him. I'm not sure how long we stayed there, but I wouldn't blame him if it was like this for an hour. Suddenly his head fell onto my shoulder, tears still flowing from his eyes. His action took me by surprise, but I went along with it and patted his head slowly. A few minutes later he lifted his head up, and walked to another part of the house, and came back holding what looked like a piece of very fragile paper. He put the paper up to his eyes and nose, and rubbed them a little.

"Dylan..." I said slowly. "A-are you OK?" I asked him. The question was dumb but I didn't want to sound rude or anything. He looked up at me slowly. _Crap I've said something bad_. But... he smiled at me?

"Thanks for concerning about me, I'm fine, Thank you... uh um... right you don't have a name do you?" I quickly nodded, I had forgotten about that!

"Well shall we come up with one then?" he asked me smiling. I slowly started to grin, which turned into more of an evil cerial killer grin, but it still counts as grinning right? I nodded my head enthusiastically as we sat down at the table.

He asked me what I liked first, I have no idea what that has to do with thinking up a name though. I started to think in my head about what I liked. _Well I like minecraft, my master Notch, there's also people I like as well, like Dylan, Alyssa, and even their mum! But other than that I don't really know. _

"I don't really know what I like" I told Dylan plainfully. He slowly nodded, and started thinking of something himself.

"Well.." he said all off a sudden, which made me jump a little. "Sometimes names relate to what people look like you see.. If you look at me, I look like a Dylan right? And my mum, she looks like a Nicole right?" he stated as a nodded vigorously. "So, lets see what do you look like." he said as he started to stare at my face seriously. It felt a little uncomfortable so I looked down a little bit, but he told me to keep looking at him. So we did just that. Now it was just getting _annoying_.

"Come on dude you must have thought up a name by now.." I complained. He blinked a few times out of surprise.

"Haha sorry I was staring off into space..." he said rubbing the back of his head. I just rolled my eyes and rested my head on the palm of my hand while mumbling.

"More like staring at my face..". I tried to think up my own name, but I think they me be all a little weird for this place. Redsheep123... Magicbananadogofweird... all too weird for this place. This was getting so boring I was actually almost falling a sleep. I let out a groan as yet another name came to failure. I yawned slowly and rested my head in my arms, just wanting to get rest..

Suddenly out of nowhere, Dylan yelled:

"AHA!" he sudden speech made me fall off the chair I was sitting on.

"I think I've made up a name for you! It is..."

**HAZAH CLIFFHANGER! Sorry this chapter took long to come out, we had internet connection problems, and my computer broke again so yeah... Now I need you (The readers) help. You see I _had_ a name for her but then I forgot it soo... THAT'S RIGHT ITS A "Name the main character and win a prize thingy majig" Now here are the rules:**

**This is NOT an OC competition! I only want a name!**

**MAKE IT SENSIBLE! I don't want names like "Pinocchio" and stuff like that**

**It must be a GIRLS name. Don't give her a name like Mathew (btw if your name is Mathew... awesome name!)**

**Do not post it in the reviews, and have it just say, (For example) Carly. And have that as the review. I want you to post a proper review WITH the name.**

**Don't be mean! If someone makes up a name, that sounds funny, don't criticise about it!**

**OK so thats about it, sorry if this chapter is too short.. so um.. DIAMONDZ OUTA!**


End file.
